Mission Critical (MC) services, for example, Mission Critical Push-to-Talk (MCPTT), are designed to provide one-to-one, one-to-many, and group communications between users. In MCPTT, the voice communication between multiple users is arbitrated using a floor control mechanism such that only one user can speak at a particular time period to avoid users to talk over each other. MCPTT users such as public safety community, government, transport community, business community, and so on, also expect mission critical services to include media beyond voice, i.e. data and video applications.